


Redemption Scene Rewrite

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Depressing, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Scene Rewrite, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a passing thought... If the standoff in Season 3 Episode 1 had gone just a little different. - by pandarificxx





	1. Chapter 1

“That's enough! Drop the gun, Rick!” Morty pointed his gun at his grandfather's head.

“Morty, I know you're too stupid to get this, but you're really fucking this up right now.”

“I'm not letting you let my sister die! Drop the gun!”

“I wasn't gonna let her die, you fucking moron!”

Riq IV let out a “Ha!” at the same time Summer let out an “Aww. “

“The point is he thought I was going to.”

“I totally did, by the way. You're a fucking moron, Morty.” Riq IV butted in

“Morty, you fucking idiot!” Summer shouted

“You're a serious fucking idiot, Morty! You basically killed us all! You're the worst! You're as dumb as a bag of sand.” Rick’s tone was vicious and unforgiving.

It was getting harder for Morty to distinguish who was saying what as all of them turned on him. It was just a clusterfuck of insults. Even Summer was yelling at him, and she was the reason he had even said anything. He didn’t want to let his sister die, but of course, he just ended up making things worse. Everything came crashing in on him all at once in the heat of the moment.

The outpour of verbal abuse had him flashing back to every occasion he ever felt worthless, like a burden, a waste of space. Tears pooled in Morty’s eyes as he looked up into Rick’s. Before Rick had gone to prison, he and Morty had gotten extremely close. Closer than any grandparent/grandchild relationship should be, and now it was as if none of that mattered. Maybe prison had made Rick realize just how worthless Mortys are. Maybe it was just like that Evil Rick had said; Rick’s really don’t care about Mortys.

Morty’s head was swimming in a sea of hopelessness, and now knowing that he was going to be the reason his sister and grandpa died was all too much for him.

Morty turned the gun in on himself and pulled the trigger. The room went silent for a moment before Summer’s knees hit the floor in shock. Riq IV’s grip had loosened being surprised himself the Morty had actually shot himself.

Rick paused for just a moment, but he knew the gun was a fake and quickly took the open opportunity to kill Riq IV. Rick then kneeled down beside Morty who was lying flat on his back. Morty’s eyes shot open feeling a hand on his shoulder.

“R-Rick? But.. W-What?” Rick moved Morty’s hand so that the side of the gun with the note was now staring Morty in the face.

“Awe Jeeze R-Rick I-I..”

“Come on Morty; we’ll discuss this later. Right now I need to finish what I started.”

‘Wait, what?” Summer was still on her knees but was now shooting them a puzzled look as Rick helped Morty to his feet.

Rick tossed the fake gun to Summer so she could read the note and they all kept moving. Morty gulped dryly following them both. Hopefully, Rick would just forget about this incident altogether, and they could pretend like it never happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why in the fuck would anyone actually wanna read my sad headcanon? Idk. So here's something. Was having a hard day today and it seemed like a good time to write. If you like this maybe let me know in the comments? Idk. feeling really unsure about this. updated the tags cus if I'm actually doing this shit I'm going balls deeps.

Morty found comfort in the backyard. He picked a nice shady spot under one of the trees and listened to some music on his iPod. He spent most of his time staring at the clouds but occasionally would glance over to Rick’s freshly dug up grave. His own was barely visible. He cringed at the passing thought of _‘well yeah no one really cares about a dead Morty, Morty’s are dead weight living or not.'_ He let out an irritated grunt. He hated that even in death, Rick was more helpful than him.

He could never stop himself from thinking about the Morty that lived here before him. It was mostly because he felt guilty in that if Rick and he had never hopped to this dimension his parents probably wouldn’t be getting a divorce. It wouldn’t change the fact that their Morty died, but maybe he would have had some peace in the afterlife knowing his parents were happy together.

“Hey Mo-EURRP-rty, come here a minute. I-I need your help in the garage.”

Morty attempted to cut the volume up on his iPod without Rick noticing and pretend like he couldn’t hear him calling from the patio.

Morty kept his eyes closed basking in the cool breeze before he felt a heavy presence looming over him, blocking out what little sunlight peaked through his shady tree.

“Morty, I know you can hear me. Come on get up; I’m not gonna ask you again.” Rick’s voice carried an unsettling threatening tone.

“Ugh, Rick, I-I really w-would just like a little time to myself.” Morty removed one of his earbuds and sat up on his elbows giving Rick a pleading look.

“P-Please? Can I-I just help y-you later?” Rick offered no verbal response. He only bent down, grabbed Morty’s ankle and began dragging.

“Owe! W-What? R-Rick S-S-Stop it! That Hurts!” Morty attempted to dig his hands into the grass, but the soft earth did nothing to keep him from being pulled along. Rick released his grip on the boy’s ankle when he was finally close enough to take a seat at his workbench.

Morty dug the palms of his hands into his eyes and took in a deep breath. He was already having an emotionally unstable day and it was even harder for him to keep his shit together around Rick.

Morty could now feel a warm burning sensation creeping up his side. He looked down to see the scrapped up skin where his shirt had come up along the ride. He pushed his shirt down letting the fabric encase the warmth of the burn.

Rick remained silent taking a seat at his workbench, and Morty just couldn’t find the strength to get up. Normally he was good at forcing himself to do stuff for Rick even if he didn’t want to, but he was running on fumes.

“Morty shut the door,” Rick grunted while rearranging some things on his workbench.

Morty pressed his cheek harder into the concrete floor. He heard Rick clear as day, but couldn’t stop wondering how many hits it would take until he couldn’t hear anything anymore… or ever again. That was a comforting thought. Not having to listen anymore. Even better to not have to respond.

“MORTY.” Rick did not attempt to hide his frustration.

Morty rolled over onto his elbows as if he was going to push himself up but let his forehead linger on the rough concrete. _one solid hit might do it, maybe if I just…’_

“Get your head out of your ass and shut the fucking door, Morty.” Rick turned in his chair now facing the boy.

“Yeah-Yeah Rick, I-I’m going.” Morty got up with a frown; it was getting harder to walk away from temptation. Morty pulled the garage door shut and made his way back to Rick’s workbench.

“So, w-what is it you need my help with Rick?” Morty leaned against the wall and let his head fall against it harder than he intended. The throbbing was comforting, but with it also came a questioning glare from Rick.

“Look, Morty, I don’t have to tell you I’m not the best with communicating…” Rick’s voice was fading away as Morty focused in on the screwdriver sitting on Rick’s desk. It was old and had some rust on the tip, but it would get the job done. It has clearly seen better days, and the shaved chips in the metal showed heavy indication of use. It didn’t take Morty long to realize he had more in common with that screwdriver than any other living person he knew. He was just a tool, more specifically one of Rick’s tools. Rick could use him when he needed and then just put him back when he was done. It was just so easy for Rick to walk away from him and then just conveniently pick him back up whenever he had a need. Morty couldn’t control the squeak of laughter that popped out of his mouth.

“Something funny Mo-EURRP-rty?”

_‘Well yeah Rick, how funny would it be for one of your tools to be impaled by another-.’_

“Uh-hu no R-Rick, sorry.”

Morty attempted to contain himself a bit better, but the visual image of Rick pulling his screwdriver out of Morty’s skull to just wipe it off and use it was too much. Rick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

“A-Alright Morty, well just remember what I said okay?” Rick reached forward and placed a hand on Morty’s shoulder.

“Uh-o-okay R-Rick… .” Morty’s eyes fell back to roaming over Rick’s workbench.

“You’re a good kid Morty.” Rick let his hand slide down to the boy’s wrist and gently tugged him forward into his lap. Morty moved without resistance. He slipped right into place and let his arms wrap around Rick’s chest. He took in a deep, shaky breath hoping he wasn’t about to crack. Moments like this almost always had Morty on the verge of tears. He would never confide in anyone about how he felt, but here In Rick’s arms it almost felt like it was okay to let it all out. Almost.


End file.
